The present invention relates to a method of producing an antenna device for transmitting and/or receiving dual polarized electromagnetic radiation, in particular in the microwave region, in two orthogonal channels, said antenna device including a rigid, dielectric support member carrying a row of radiating patches and parasitic elements being arranged on two opposite lateral sides of said row of radiating patches so as to maintain a high degree of isolation between said two orthogonal channels. The invention also relates to an antenna device, produced by the method.
In recent years, new methods have been developed to form thin metallic layers to be used as antenna elements or other electrical circuit components, in particular by applying a conductive liquid, sometimes referred to as a conductive paint or ink, onto a substrate or support member. Compare e.g. the U.S. patent specification 5566441 (British Technology Group Ltd.) or the published PCT document WO 97/14157 (IMG Group Ltd.).
Normally, such antennas or other circuit components are directly connected to electrical terminals for conductively feeding electrical energy to the antenna element or the corresponding component.